Missing: Title in Summary
by Grania the fire witch
Summary: Missing: Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw. It all started on one drizzly day, when Professor Snape decided to, um, "redecorate" Professor Mcgonagall's study. After that-total chaos(hey, what else? It's Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: Missing: Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Rowena Ravenclaw

****

Summary: It all started on one drizzly day, when Professor Snape decided to, um, "redecorate" Professor Mcgonagall's study. After that-total chaos(hey, what else? It's Hogwarts). More of a summary inside.

****

Censor: PG-13

****

Genre: Action/Adventure

Main Charecters:

Minerva Mcgonagall

Alice Vector

Albus Dumbledore

Harry Potter

The founders

and a few OC charecters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat, do NOT own Harry Potter or any of his little friends/enemies.

Professors Mcgonagall and Vector decided to do a bit of research on the founders when they realize something startling-After the last stone was securred into place at Hogwarts, the founders dissapeared. No record of their deaths, no record of them moving, no-anything! They simply vanished without a trace. However, 1000 years later, four teachers show up at Hogwarts. Are these the founders? And if so, what do they want? Is there another sorcerer's stone?


	2. What's happened to my Bloody Study!

"Severus Snape!!! What on earth have you done to my bloody study?!? Change it back now!" Minerva Mcgonagall screamed many curses at the not-present Potions teacher. It was bad enough that he liked to play the evil bat during the day, scaring Longbottom sensless, but the study was supposed to be where she could relax! It is extremely hard to relax when your study is painted bright, neon green, and has pink polka dots over every thing-the ceiling, the walls, the floor, the books-well, you get my drift.

"What makes you think that it was him? It could be the Weasly twins, for all you know. Besides it looks better than the green and gold design you usually have".

"Shut up. You probably _would_ think it would look better. However, somepeople have taste. Now where is he?"

"Um. I don't know."

"Well, did you see Severus paint it?"

"Um, no."

"Then who did?!?"

"Dunno."

"Stupid gargoyles."

"Hey!"

"Well shut up."

"Make me!"

"Halt die Schnauze," Professor Mcgonagall said, pointing his wand at the wooden figure. With that, she turned and left the room.

!~*~*~!

"Wrong, wrong, right, right, wrong. Fourty percent." Minerva muttered. "Hey Alice."

"Hey Minerva! Could you help me with some research? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!"

"What kind of research?"

"About the founders. What do you know about them?"

"Not much, why?"

"Do you know they're date of death?"

"No, why?"

"Weeeeeeell, Professor Binns has asked me to research them. It seems that he has this little diffeculty holding books. They all fall through his hands."

"Ok, just a minute."

Minerva wrote down the last mark(a 100%), and followed Professor Vector to the library. Half an hour later, They found nothing to do with them after Hogwarts was complete. Then they decided to check the restricted section. Minerva found a book titled 'Predictions from over a Thousand Years Ago', and flipped it open.

"Hmmmm, maybe this? Oooooooh, this is interesting."

"Oh, what is it? I thought you hated propheceys."

"I do, unless I _know_ the divinater is reliable, which, you can't really say about Sybill. Not if you're being truthful, anyway. Ok, listen to this," and she started reading aloud.

__

"'Flesh and warm

Stone and cold.

Alive through the new times,

Alive through the old.

Young and foolish,

Old and wise,

For founders of late,

Shall be the Dark Lord's demise.

Called in a time of Strife,

Called in a time of need.

They shall come,

If their warnings, one heeds.'"

"What do you think that's about?" Vector wispered.  
"Well, I reckon it's about the founders, seeing how it's in that section."

"True."

A/N: Whadda think? Hm, Hm? Come on, it only takes a small click and a few taps of the key board.


End file.
